black_pinkfandomcom-20200213-history
Stay
"Stay" (Korean: 머무르다, meomuleuda) is a song by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. The single and its music video were released on November 1, 2016. This song is in the album Square Two. Charts Weekly charts Monthly charts Lyrics |-| Hangul = 툭하면 거친 말들로 내 맘에 상처를 내놓고 미안하단 말 한마디 없이 또 나 혼자 위로하고 오늘 하루도 혹시 날 떠날까 늘 불안해 해 I just want you to stay 점점 무뎌져 가는 너의 그 무표정 속에 천천히 내려놓자며 거울에 속삭이곤 해 날 당연하게 생각하는 너지만 그게 너다워 그래도 Stay stay stay with me 널 닮은 듯한 슬픈 멜로디 이렇게 날 울리는데 eh eh 네 향기는 달콤한 felony 너무 밉지만 사랑해 어두운 밤이 날 가두기 전에 내 곁을 떠나지마 아직 날 사랑하니 내 맘과 같다면 오늘은 떠나지마 굳이 너여야만 하는 이유는 묻지마 그저 내 곁에 stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala 지금 당장 많은 걸 바라는 게 아냐 그저 내 곁에 stay with me 사실은 난 더 바라는 게 없어 이제 심장은 뛰긴 하는 건지 무감각해 그래 사람들과의 억지스런 한마디보단 너와의 어색한 침묵이 차라리 좋아 So stay 그게 어디가 됐건 말이야 가끔 어둠이 올 때면 I’ll be your fire 거짓 같은 세상 속 유일한 truth it’s you This a letter from me to you 널 닮은 듯한 슬픈 멜로디 이렇게 날 울리는데 eh eh 네 향기는 달콤한 felony 너무 밉지만 사랑해 어두운 밤이 날 가두기 전에 내 곁을 떠나지마 아직 날 사랑하니 내 맘과 같다면 오늘은 떠나지마 굳이 너여야만 하는 이유는 묻지마 그저 내 곁에 stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala 지금 당장 많은 걸 바라는 게 아냐 그저 내 곁에 stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala 지금 당장 많은 걸 바라는 게 아냐 그저 내 곁에 stay with me |-| Romanization = tukhamyeon geuchin maldeullo nae mame sangcheoreul naenohgo mianhadan mal hanmadi eobsi tto na hanja wirohago oneul harudo hoksi nal tteonalkka neul buranhae hae I just want you to stay jeomjeom mudyeojyeo ganeun neoui geu mupyojeong soge cheoncheonhi naeryeonohjamyeo geoure soksagigon hae nal dangyeonhage saenggakhaneun neojiman geuge neodawo geuraedo Stay stay stay with me neol darmeun deuthan seulpeun mellodi ireohge nal ullineunde eh eh ne hyanggineun dalkomhan felony neomu mipjiman saranghae eoduun bami nal gadugi jeone nae gyeoteul tteonajima ajik nal saranghani na mamgwa gatdamyeon oneureun tteonajima guji neoyeoyaman haneun iyuneun mutjima geujeo nae gyeote stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala jigeum dangjang manheungeol baraneun ge anya geujeo nae gyeote stay with me sasireun nan deo baraneun ge eobseo ije simjangeun ttwigin haneun geonji mugamgakhae geurae saramdeulgwaui eokjiseureon hanmadibodan neowaui eosaekhan chimmugi charari joha So stay geuge eodiga dwaetgeon mariya gakkeum eodumi ol ttaemyeon I’ll be your fire geojit gateun sesang sok yuilhan truth it’s you This a letter from me to you neol darmeun deuthan seulpeun mellodi ireohge nal ullineunde eh eh ne hyanggineun dalkomhan felony neomu mipjiman saranghae eoduun bami nal gadugi jeone nae gyeoteul tteonajima ajik nal saranghani na mamgwa gatdamyeon oneureun tteonajima guji neoyeoyaman haneun iyuneun mutjima geujeo nae gyeote stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala jigeum dangjang manheungeol baraneun ge anya geujeo nae gyeote stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala jigeum dangjang manheungeol baraneun ge anya geujeo nae gyeote stay with me |-| English = So easily, with harsh words You put scars in my heart Without even saying sorry Again, I’m comforting myself Always nervous If you’re gonna leave me I just want you to stay In your expressionless face That’s getting more and more dull I whisper to the mirror, Let’s slowly let this go You take me for granted But that’s you But still, stay stay stay with me This sad melody resembles you It makes me cry eh eh Your scent is a sweet felony I hate you so much but i love you Before the dark night traps me in Don’t leave me Do you still love me? If you feel the same Don’t leave today Don’t ask why it has to be you Just stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala I don’t expect a lot right now Just stay with me There’s nothing more I want now I can’t even tell if my heart is beating Rather than forceful conversations with others I’d rather be in awkward silence with you So stay, wherever that may be Sometimes, when darkness comes, I’ll be your fire In this world that is a lie the only truth, it’s you This a letter from me to you This sad melody resembles you It makes me cry eh eh Your scent is a sweet felony I hate you so much but i love you Before the dark night traps me in Don’t leave me Do you still love me? If you feel the same Don’t leave today Don’t ask why it has to be you Just stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala I don’t expect a lot right now Just stay with me (It goes a little something like) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala I don’t expect a lot right now Just stay with me Audio Spotify Video Gallery File:BLACKPINK - 'STAY' M V BEHIND THE SCENES|Behind the scenes. File:BLACKPINK – STAY Color Coded Lyrics (ENG ROM HAN)-0|"Stay" lyrics. 'Performances' File:《Comeback Special》 BLACKPINK (블랙핑크) - STAY @인기가요 Inkigayo 20161106|SBS Inkigayo 161106 File:BLACKPINK - STAY Comeback Stage M COUNTDOWN 161110 EP.500|M Coutdown 161110 Trivia *The song is produced by Teddy with R.Tee and Seo Won Jin. *This song was the last music video filmed by BLACKPINK in 2016. *''"Playing With Fire"'' and this song are the only BLACKPINK songs performed on M Countdown. *This is the fifth music video of BLACKPINK to hit 1 million likes. **BLACKPINK is the only K-Pop group to have all their music videos reach 1 million likes. *It is the last music video to hit 100 million views (on April 2nd, 2018). *Jisoo revealed at BLACKPINK's Private Stage that she wrote some of the lyrics in the song. Category:Square Two Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Singles Category:2016 releases Category:Korean songs Category:Korean singles